


Safeword

by jesuisherve



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my friend suggested to me jokingly what the Largo boys use as a safe word (if they even have one) and I ran with it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> my friend suggested to me jokingly what the Largo boys use as a safe word (if they even have one) and I ran with it

Their session started as they often did. Pavi had been an insufferable brat all day and Luigi needed to take his frustration out somewhere. As soon as he was sure they wouldn’t be interrupted by Father, Amber or staff, he cornered Pavi in the younger man’s room. Luigi grabbed a handful of Pavi’s hair and forcefully turned his brother, slamming him against the wall. He leaned forward and ran his tongue across Pavi’s neck and grinded his hips against his ass. Pavi breathed a light moan. Luigi’s hand in his hair felt good. It was sparking his excitement. The moan turned into a hiss as Luigi bit down on the tender skin of Pavi’s neck.

“Down,” he snarled. Pavi sank to his knees without protest. There were some days were he could tease his brother by disregarding his commands but today was not a day for that.

“Oh _fratello_ ,” Pavi murmured, “Feeling-a forceful today?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Luigi pulled a thick leather collar from his suit jacket pocket. He had a matching leash in his other pocket. He had bought the set ironically one day, laughing to himself at how pleased fashion-conscientious Pavi would be and imagining how good it would feel to restrain his irritating sibling with them. Now, in the heat of the moment, the strong leather was perfect. He buckled the collar tightly around Pavi’s neck. He grabbed the leash next and hooked it on to the collar’s loop.

Pavi was thrilled with the collar and leash. Luigi had bought them specifically for him. Behind him, Pavi could hear Luigi shrugging out of his pristine jacket. A soft noise told Pavi that it had been tossed onto his bed. “Turn,” Luigi ordered. Pavi obeyed quickly. He looked up at his brother, heart pounding. He could see that Luigi was already hard. The outline of his cock pressed against the fabric of his pinstripe pants. Pavi was becoming more aroused himself. If Luigi was already that frustrated, perhaps today would be fun after all.

Pavi was wearing a dark purple vest over top of a crisp white dress shirt. His trousers were incredibly tight. The material stretched across his groin and thighs perfectly. Luigi eyed the outfit momentarily, letting his gaze follow the lines of his brother’s body, before saying: “Take off your vest.”

“ _Si_ ,” Pavi said flirtatiously and unbuttoned it as told. He let it fall from his shoulders. Luigi growled lowly in the back of his throat. Even in his vulnerable position Pavi was acting too confident for his liking. 

The back of Luigi’s hand made solid contact with Pavi’s face, resulting in a satisfying ‘thwack!’ sound. Pavi cried out at the strike, pulling back from his brother’s reach. Luigi saw him flinch and pulled harshly on the leash. Pavi lurched forward at the sudden movement and fell clumsily. Being on his knees, he did not have far to fall but it still hurt. Luigi sneered at him and caught one of his little brother’s hands beneath the heel of his shoe. He began to apply pressure and twisted his heel back and forth. “Don’t you ever fucking pull away from me, Paviche.”

Pavi began to whimper. The pain in his hand was increasing. “Luigi,” he squirmed anxiously. Luigi ignored him and continued pushing harder with his foot. Pavi gripped his trapped wrist tightly with his other hand, moaning in a high voice. The pain wasn’t okay anymore. That wasn’t good pain. Pavi could withstand a lot from his brother but something was wrong. Luigi stepped down, putting his full weight on the hand beneath him. Pavi shrieked as fire exploded in his fingers and panic flooded his mind.

“Amber!” the word burst from his mouth as tears began to fill his eyes. “Amber! AMBERAMBERAMBER!”

Startled, Luigi jumped back, releasing Pavi. The younger man gave a relieved sob and clutched his crushed hand to his chest.

‘ _Amber_ ’, their sister’s name, was a safe word the brothers had decided on years ago almost as a joke. Luigi could barely remember the circumstances behind the decision but he had some recollection of Pavi almost breaking his nose and of calling their sister to get a SurGEN. A stifled whine from his brother on the floor brought Luigi crashing back to the present. Pavi was curled up, shielding his wounded hand.

Guilt clicked in the back of Luigi’s head. Had he actually injured Pavi? The guilt was quickly followed by rage. Why should he feel bad? It wasn’t his fault his stupid brother couldn’t take the heat. “Goddamnit Pavi! Fucking spoiled brat!” Luigi suddenly shouted, emotion making his cheeks burn, “You had to fucking ruin this for me, didn’t you?”

Pavi’s hand was a roaring furnace of pain. He was afraid to try and move his fingers. He was too scared to know if Luigi had broken them or not. “ _Mi dispiace_ ,” he mumbled numbly, sitting up.

Luigi kicked at him. “Don’t fucking apologize,” he snarled. Pavi whimpered once from the kick but did nothing else. The younger man’s complacency enraged Luigi for some reason. If he had hurt Pavi enough to make him use their safe word, why wouldn’t he react or get angry? Luigi kicked him again, planting his heel in the middle of Pavi’s chest. The force of the kick knocked Pavi to the ground. Pavi cried out once but he stayed down.

With his brother collapsed on the floor, time seemed to freeze for Luigi. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was a mess of emotions. Guilt was the strongest; he hadn’t meant to hurt Pavi that badly. Anger was a quick second. He was angry at feeling guilty and he was angry at Pavi for not stopping him sooner. He was equally angry at being stopped altogether. The selfishness of his emotions didn’t bother Luigi as much as the guilt did. Pavi was selfish too. Ever since their sexual relationship had started years ago, they had done horrible things to each other but always within their unspoken boundaries.

Pavi was crying. Oh God. Oh no. Luigi narrowed his eyes, mouth snarling. He hadn’t seen Pavi cry since he was a kid and it was making him worry.

On the floor, Pavi couldn’t stop the tears. He had never cried in front of Luigi like this before and it was terrifying. If Luigi reacted violently, Pavi knew he wouldn’t be able to defend himself. This thought was lit up in his mind. It was soon forgotten as panic began to take over again. His breath hitched in his chest and his throat felt swollen. The collar Luigi had snapped on him was suffocating. He pawed at it uselessly with his uninjured hand. The pain in his other hand was astounding and the tears made it too hard to see and the places where Luigi kicked him were throbbing and he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe oh god oh no _ohnonono—_

Luigi knelt and unbuckled the collar from his little brother’s neck. _Release!_ Pavi gasped and sucked in a wheezing lungful of air. Suddenly a strong hand was supporting the back of his head. Luigi was heaving him into a sitting position. “Big breaths you fucking idiot,” he growled. The gesture made a fresh wave of tears hit Pavi. He clung to Luigi, burying his face into his shirt and sobbed.

A grimace tugged on the corners of Luigi’s mouth. He put an awkward arm around Pavi’s shaking shoulders. “Stop snivelling,” he said. Pavi replied with a high wail. Luigi gritted his teeth and grudgingly accepted that he was going to have to wait this shitstorm out. Pavi eventually calmed. He stopped shaking and his sobbing turned into sniffles. “How’s your hand?” Luigi asked gruffly. Pavi held it up, trembling. Guilt panged Luigi again as he studied the damage. His baby brother’s hand was a dreadful looking red and bruising had already started to crop up. The skin had swollen and some had even been scraped away, especially on the back of it. The fingers didn’t look too bad. Luigi didn’t think anything was broken. Dislocated at worst, maybe? They’d have to get a GENtern look at it to be certain.

“Show me your chest,” Luigi ordered. He might as well check all the damage. Pavi shifted slowly, the loss of use in the one hand impeding his efficiency. Luigi batted his hand away and impatiently pulled Pavi’s buttoned shirt open. A clear, bright outline of his shoeprint greeted him. Luigi scoffed at it. It was almost comical how clean the print was. He pulled the side of the shirt up and checked where he had kicked Pavi in the ribs. Bruises decorated his brother’s side.

“ _I’m okay_ ,” Pavi said quietly in Italian. Luigi glanced at his brother, frowning. Pavi only spoke to him completely in their native language if he was really serious. “ _For sure?_ ” Luigi answered, his Italian coming less freely. Pavi nodded. Luigi moved away from Pavi and stood. Pavi looked up at him, injured hand cradled in his lap. Luigi reached down and brushed some strands of hair that had strayed from place away from Pavi’s forehead. He smoothed the rest of his baby brother’s hair. “No more today, Paviche,” he muttered. He patted the younger man’s cheek smartly, a reminder that he was not going to coddle him, before gathering his jacket from the bed and exiting the room.

Pavi waited for Luigi’s footsteps to fade before getting up slowly from the floor and going to call a GENtern from the intercom in the hallway outside his room. He would need to get treatment for his hand.

It took a few weeks for his hand to heal completely. There was only so much that could be done medically about it without surgically getting a new one, which Pavi refused to do. During those weeks, Luigi was noticeably gentler with his brother. Their sex was less violent and Pavi was often on top. After the first week and a half of Luigi’s strange behaviour, it dawned on Pavi that it was his way of apologizing. Luigi was not relinquishing control or dominance; instead he was presenting the opportunity for Pavi to get even.

Pavi never took the chance. As delicious and fun as hurting his brother could be, he decided it would be best to stay neutral. As Luigi’s rare submissiveness was his way of saying sorry, Pavi’s refusal to take action was his way of saying ‘no hard feelings’. The quiet truce between the brothers strengthened their awareness of each other’s boundaries. As much as they hated one another and despite the blustering threats they made against each other out loud, there was no desire to kill or injure permanently. They were siblings, after all, and Largos never turned against family. Their father had taught them that.


End file.
